


【礼尊】男生宿舍的非日常

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Suoh Mikoto, M/M, 周防尊活该你被宗像压一辈子, 大学舍友一起看AV有什么不妥吗, 看着看着AV兴奋起来互相帮忙撸管有什么不可以吗, 纯情宗像俏周防
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *礼尊同一宿舍，而且这个宿舍就他俩*一起看AV，看着看着就……*宗像有洁癖所以车并没真的开起来





	【礼尊】男生宿舍的非日常

起因是周防的一句“宗像，看片吗？”，宗像礼司还以为他的室友周防尊是问他看不看电影，从手里的书本上抬起头正想调侃两句这位室友怎么有兴致看电影了，平时不是整天跟一群不良鬼混在一起吗？  
“什么名字？”  
“调戏职场女上司。”  
听着不太对，宗像推了推镜片：“周防，我没听说过这个名字的电影啊。”  
“啊？”周防略微有些诧异。  
“嗯？”看他疑惑宗像自己也很疑惑。  
周防拿着那张光碟晃了晃：“不是，草薙给我的，A片。”  
“A……A片？”宗像礼司看到光碟上露骨的女性身体图案顿时红了脸，用手里的书挡住视线。“看、看A片？这种事……周防，我们还是学生……”  
“已经成年了。”周防指了指宗像又指了指自己。他们刚满20岁，连酒都可以喝了，并且周防还有很重的烟瘾，只是宗像受不了烟味一看到他的室友抽烟就在他耳边长篇大论地谴责他，周防嫌烦直接一口烟吹过去，宗像被呛到了剧烈地咳了几声眼眶些微泛红，而使坏的人则在那里笑得花枝乱颤。  
这之后只要周防抽烟宗像就把他踹到阳台关门落锁一气呵成，看着周防身上的烟味散光然后再略显卑微地敲门现在已经成了宗像为数不多的乐趣之一。。  
两个人大概有种冤家路窄的宿命感吧，这间宿舍只有他们两个住，然而互相的生活习惯谁也受不了谁。  
宗像礼司强迫症一样地节约水电，同时是不熬夜主义，一到晚上十点必准时上床睡觉，而周防是夜猫子，晚上要么打游戏要么和朋友跑出去玩，早上却起不来床经常让同系的前辈草薙出云帮他应付上课的问题。  
宗像还有一点洁癖，无论是自己身体还是住的地方，都喜欢干干净净整整齐齐，而周防就很随性很糙。  
宗像自己网购了许多护肤产品，周防看了只会嗤笑一声：“宗像，你是女人吗？”  
而宗像总是反驳他：“身体发肤受之父母，认真对待自己的皮肤也是一种礼貌和教养。”  
周防尊身上总是混合着酒精味和烟臭味，用宗像比较夸张的说法，十里之外都能闻得到。而周防洗澡简直光速，放好洗澡水后只是进去一下然后迅速浑身带水地出来，好像只是跟洗澡水打了个照面一样。宗像不止一次谴责过他这种洗和没洗没有任何区别还浪费水的行为，可是周防根本听不进去。  
但是周防一定会认真刷牙，这倒是让宗像很意外，事后才知道是草薙出云吓唬他说烟瘾大的人到了中年牙齿会掉光，这明显唬人的话他竟然还会信吗？小孩子一样。  
周防把手里的光碟放在驱动器放碟的位置等机器读碟。  
“周防，你这是……不健康的……”宗像眼神乱瞟，作为十佳青年宗像礼司绝对不会看A片的，同时他也不想让周防看。  
“你看不看？”  
“不看。”  
“没事，我自己看。”周防看到显示屏上出现了画面于是拿出一盒纸抽，宗像无奈之下只好坐在自己的位置低头看书。  
他们的桌子是面对面的，但是坐下来的话就是背对背，刚好背对着他自己看不到画面。  
然而等到片子里的声音传入耳中才发现周防竟然是外放！外放？看A片外放？  
宗像礼司觉得这人不可理喻：“周防，请你自己戴耳机看好吗。”  
“为什么？”周防脸上的疑惑不像是装的。  
“这种……破廉耻的片子……”宗像红着脸随手指了一下显示屏。“本来就不应该外放吧。”  
“反正又没别人，男生寝室的隔音做的还挺好的。”  
“这不是理由！”  
“那你自己戴耳机啊。”  
“凭什么！”宗像气得揪起他的领子想要和他理论，然而令人脸红心跳的娇喘声此起彼伏，宗像只好尴尬地松开手戴上耳机躺回自己床上。  
总之他也只是撸一发吧，稍微忍耐一下好了。宗像闭上眼睛听着耳机里舒缓的曲子打算休息一下。  
周防则是一直在移动进度条，AV的剧情还挺无聊的，找到动作戏的部分才停下来。  
就算有耳机也依然能听到断断续续的声音，宗像有些烦躁，最后还是气冲冲地拿掉耳机走到周防面前想和他理论。  
然而周防手里正握着自己的东西有节奏地随着屏幕里女优的动作上下撸动着，猛然看到别人的私密处让宗像不由再次红了脸，气势上就弱了几分。  
“周防……”  
“什么？我在忙……”周防的喘息声逐渐粗重，丝毫不介意旁边还有人，毕竟都是男人，还是室友，又不是没见过，一起洗澡的时候周防还自来熟地搭上宗像的肩膀和他比大小。  
而宗像摘了眼镜没看太清楚，模模糊糊的只看得清周防尊凑过来的脸，这男人简直天生的好底子，皮肤完全没有看上去那么糙。  
“咳……”宗像尴尬地干咳几声。“请你把声音关小一点。”  
“……”周防失了兴致按下暂停，刚才宗像和他说话让他有一瞬间的兴奋，然而开口说明来意让他又萎了下去。“你不是戴了耳机？”  
“还是听得到。”  
“是吗？你该换耳机了。”  
“那么你不该体谅我吗？”宗像推了推眼镜。“我们可是室友，互相包容互相理解是应当的吧。”  
“那你也包容一下我啊。”  
宗像猛地揪起周防的领子：“我可不想只是因为你要看A片而包容你！”  
周防盯着他看了一会儿，摊开手无奈地笑了笑：“你还真是又死板又保守啊，明明大学生看A片撸有什么大不了的。”  
“我可不想被丝毫不知'检点'二字怎么写的你说教。说实话，我很怀疑，周防，你夜不归宿的时候是不是进入过声色场所？”  
周防挑眉，似乎明显来了兴致：“怎么，宗像，你感兴趣？下次我可以带你一起去啊。”  
“胡闹，我才不会去那种地方。”  
“那种地方？是哪种地方？”周防眼睛里含着笑意摸上宗像裤子略微鼓起的部分，果不其然被宗像拍开。  
然而周防也不恼：“宗像，你怎么硬了？你不是很正经的吗？只是听着女优叫床的声音也会起反应吗？”  
“才不是……这样……”宗像有些难堪，视线瞟到周防裸露在裤链外的东西连忙看向别处。“周防……把……你的拉链拉上……”  
周防低头看了看然后抬起头看对方努力避免看到自己的性器觉得还蛮有趣的：“我在撸啊，拉上拉链怎么撸？”  
“你都没有羞耻心吗！”  
“羞耻心？”周防想了想。“没有。”  
宗像叹了口气。  
“喂，一起看片啊。”周防扯过椅子拽着他坐在自己旁边。  
“我不看……”  
“我自己看觉得挺无聊的，剧情看不下去。”  
“那你就不要看啊！”  
“草薙说这片子很不错。”  
天杀的草薙出云，宗像礼司默默攥紧了拳。旁边周防丝毫不顾他的心情点了继续播放，顿时女优的娇喘声响了起来刺激着耳膜。  
宗像想离开可是周防又紧紧地拽着他，从没看过这种刺激画面的宗像不由一股热流窜至下腹，可是他又不好意思在周防面前抚慰已经勃起的分身，只能努力压枪。  
周防瞥到他腿间已经支起“小帐篷”伸手摸了上去：“看A片不撸，宗像，你是圣人吗？”  
周防的手隔着裤子布料抚触到性器让宗像感觉有些刺激，看他仍旧抿紧唇不肯自己动手，周防帮他拉下拉链握住柱身。周防的手法娴熟且很舒服，宗像逐渐放松了身体，可是仍旧感觉到一丝羞耻。  
对方的气息很近，淡淡的烟草味萦绕在鼻间，宗像觉得脑子都有些不清楚了，大概是因为周防在帮他撸动自己的性器吧。  
耳边仍旧是女优脸红心跳的声音，周防本来只是想调戏他，然而不知为何想再尝试一些过分的事情看看这位正人君子会是什么反应。  
张口含吮着龟头，这份刺激比手带来的要大多了，周防跪在宗像两腿间帮他口，宗像白皙的手指伸进周防的发丝间，似乎是想要推开可是又像是想把他再拉近一些。  
舌面故意用力舔过柱身，微凉的硬物划过让宗像倒吸一口凉气。周防尊嘴里有舌钉，他知道，银白色的亮晶晶的，周防说话的时候嘴巴一张一合，银色的舌钉也若隐若现。  
平时宗像只会觉得这很社会，一点都没有学生该有的样子，然而今晚被周防尊的软舌伺候地欲仙欲死倒也觉得他性感起来。  
不知道是不是因为触碰了平时根本不会去考虑的性一类的事才会变得这么奇怪。周防尊只穿一件黑色工字背心露出充满力量感的手臂和宽阔的肩膀实在是该死地性感。这让身材偏向于纤瘦的宗像心生羡慕。  
怎么会有人皮肤底子又好还身材这么完美的？周防尊真的只是个20岁的大学生吗？  
鎏金色的眼眸微抬查看着宗像的反应，嫣红的软舌缀着一颗银色舌钉露在空气中轻柔地舔舐柱身像极了宗像在书籍上见到的魅魔的插画，如果真有魅魔这种东西存在，那么肯定就是周防尊了吧。  
周防熟练地再度将舔得湿漉漉的性器吃进去，顶端一直顶到了喉咙，深喉给两个人带来的刺激都太过强烈，周防本能地收紧喉咙想要呕吐却又努力克制着继续吞吐，性器敏感的顶端被狭窄拥挤的喉咙挤压着一时没忍住射了出来。  
“唔……咳咳……”宗像毫无预警地射了出来让周防呛到了，吐出宗像的性器猛烈地咳了几声，而顶端还在往外喷溅着白浊飞溅到周防脸上。  
“抱歉……”宗像扯过桌子上的纸巾想帮周防擦干净，周防下巴含着宗像的性器含得有些酸一时闭不上嘴巴，嘴里粘稠的精液流出来拉起长长的丝，看上去要多淫靡有多淫靡。  
鬼使神差地，耳边AV里的声音变得模糊，只是凑了上去亲吻周防的嘴唇，精液的味道很腥，宗像皱了皱眉，他一向是很洁癖的，可是却又沉迷于和他的唇舌纠缠。  
柔软的舌面上嵌着一颗微凉的银珠让宗像不由吮咬住周防的舌尖蓄意拨弄，周防被他挑逗地燃起一股欲火手掌紧紧地贴着宗像的衣服滑到胸前解开纽扣，宗像这才意识到发生了什么，猛地推开他。  
周防没防备整个人向后倒去后背摔在床上，有些不悦可是看到对方脸颊通红一副不知所措的样子，不免又耐下心来，手指拨弄着肩带吐出嫣红的舌露出银色的舌钉舔了舔嘴唇：  
“想干我吗，宗像？”  
宗像看着他勾引自己不由咽了咽口水，这个人真的是魅魔吧！吸人精气的那种！  
宗像推眼镜的手都有些不稳，内心动摇地厉害，何况寝室里还有此起彼伏的娇喘声作为背景音起着催情作用。  
“阁下……就是这样在声色场所诱惑男人的吗？”  
“不会啊。”周防回答地很干脆。“我从来没有去过那种地方。”  
“唉？”  
这很意外，宗像礼司还以为周防尊身经百战无论男人女人都已经做过不知道多少次了。  
“你以为我是什么人啊？我只是跟草薙他们一起去酒吧喝酒而已，我和你一样还是处。”  
镜片后紫色的眼睛眨了眨：“周防，你的意思是，我是你的第一个男人吗？”宗像还是很在意这种事的，虽然很奇怪他为什么要因为自己是和周防第一个发生关系的人而忍不住雀跃，明明生活习惯上怎么都让人受不了。  
“没错。”  
宗像眯起眼睛露出个微笑，摘下眼镜放在桌子上，纤长的手指按上周防的下半身：“你想让我干你？”  
“哼……”  
宗像继续轻笑起来，看上去有些腹黑，俯下身凑近了贴上周防的嘴唇，手指握住他的性器，明显感受到周防身体微颤了一下。  
柔软的舌头纠缠在一起，现在是宗像礼司掌握了节奏，手掌抚摸着身下人结实的胸肌，周防顺从着听由他支配，然而等到摸够了胸，宗像陷入了困惑中。  
舒服的抚摸戛然而止让周防挑了挑眉：“怎么了？”  
“我……该进入哪里？”宗像好歹在生理课本上了解过女性有生殖腔，然而并没有这一结构的男性要怎么做才好呢？  
周防忍不住笑出了声：“随便你啊，你想进入哪里就进入哪里。”鎏金色的眼眸带着撩拨和挑逗。“上面的嘴或者下面的嘴，随你挑。”  
下面的嘴……？宗像反应了一下才意识到是说后穴，可是，宗像有洁癖，这个位置肯定不行的。  
那就只能上面的嘴了。  
可是这样和口交有什么区别？  
仍旧纠结中的宗像没注意到周防已经有些不耐烦了：“你选哪个？”  
“上面的嘴。”  
周防眨了眨眼睛颇感意外，不过想了想有洁癖的宗像的确不会选下面：“好啊，那就来吧。”  
那就来……宗像沉默数秒最后推倒他，双腿半跪在他的肩颈两侧扶着柱身插入周防的口中，学着AV里面男优们把他的嘴当做女人的生殖腔抽插起来。  
周防的嘴巴被他操弄地有些酸胀，这样的姿势口交很是被动。喉咙紧缩带来的刺激与快感让宗像的喘息逐渐急促，身体逐渐掌握了节奏，而周防不知是不是故意的发出黏腻的低吟和AV里的喘息声混合在一起显得异常淫乱。  
最后冲刺几下射在身下人的口中，周防眼眶泛红像是哭过一样，无力地侧过头一边咳一边吐嘴里粘稠的精液，床单凌乱了一片。  
宗像不免有些后悔，这些东西都是他负责去洗，虽说一开始宗像就事先声明各人负责各人的卫生，但是宗像一直受不了他那无所谓的态度于是莫名其妙就负责起了整个寝室的卫生。  
真是糟糕，无力地扶额真心希望这一切都是梦，然而禁闭上眼睛再睁开看到周防嘴上挂着精液推开自己起身凑过来接吻。  
可真淫乱啊，宗像这样想着。  
周防仔细地舔过他的嘴唇扬起一抹微笑：“后悔了？”  
“后悔了……”  
周防伸长了手臂去关掉AV，宗像的视角里刚好看到他的锁骨和胸部曲线，双手下意识摸上他的腰，周防有些疑惑地回头看他，宗像察觉自己做了什么像是触电一样松开手回到自己的那一侧。  
对于周防尊来说不过就是室友间一起看小黄片帮着撸出来，虽说罕见地想跟他发生关系不过最后还是没有。  
而宗像礼司怎么都忘不了周防含着自己的东西抬眼看自己的神情，甚至这让宗像往后很长一段时间连梦里都是周防在帮自己口。  
是不是病了啊……宗像叹口气摘下眼镜按揉发痛的太阳穴，周防回来晃着手里刚借到的碟子：“宗像，看GV吗？”  
对方眯起鎏金色的眼睛坏笑着。

fin.


End file.
